1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and/or apparatus for training an algorithm For example, at least one example embodiment relates to a method of training an algorithm to recognize a walking state of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, many people may experience inconvenience and/or pain from joint problems. Thus, there may be growing interest in walking assistance apparatuses that may enable the elderly and/or patients having joint problems to walk with less effort. Furthermore, walking assistance apparatuses for intensifying muscular strength of human bodies may be useful for military purposes.
Walking assistance apparatuses may assist walking by providing an assistance force to legs of a user. Walking assistance apparatuses may recognize a walking state of the user and may provide the user with an assistance force corresponding to the recognized walking state. Because walking assistance apparatuses may need to accurately recognize a walking state to provide a proper assistance force corresponding to the walking state, research is being conducted on various methods for increasing a recognition rate of a walking state.